Zancrow
Summary Zancrow (ザンクロウ Zankurou) was a Flame God Slayer, a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart, and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He was killed by Zeref during the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart war on Tenrou Island Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, '''Possibly Low 7-C '''Name: Zancrow Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Reflexes and Hearing, his god slaying magic gives him the ability to eat control and create fire, has high resistance to natural and magical flames Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+, Possibly Small Town Level (Easily owns Base Pre TS Natsu) Speed: Supersonic '''(can keep up with Pre TS Natsu) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ '''(easily damaged Natsu with melee attacks) '''Durability: Small Town Level '''(survived the combined attacks of Dragon and God flames) '''Stamina: High Range: Average Human range in Hand-to-Hand, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled Combat Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Flame God Slayer Magic' (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Zancrow is a God Slayer, with his particular element being fire, and controls black flames. Being a God Slayer, Zancrow considers himself to be on a completely different level than Natsu, who is a Dragon Slayer. Zancrow's claims, however, are not for show, as Natsu is unable to eat Zancrow's black flames, as they are superior to his, but Zancrow, in turn, could eat Natsu's flames to increase his own power. However, despite their lethal potency, Flame God Slayer Magic flames can be eaten by a Fire Dragon Slayer only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption. * Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): Zancrow's signature God's Bellow. Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents. While using this attack, his fire is normal-colored, not black, although, presumably, this is due to the fact that Zancrow had just consumed Natsu's flames mere moments prior. However, in the anime, the color of the flames stays black * Flame God's Explosive Flame: Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion * Flame God's Scythe: Zancrow forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated when Zancrow used it to cut down a couple of trees * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Zancrow spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This attack is first used against Natsu Dragneel to counter his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, which was overpowered by this spell * Flame God's Supper (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Zancrow claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic User Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists